Torsion axles are commonly used in the rear suspension of front wheel drive automotive vehicles and use multiple stamped components that are welded together to create the axle structure. Many of these welded joints are in high stress or high strain areas of the axle assembly, for example, the juncture between the torsion axle and a pair of trailing arms. Such designs require very precise welds and constant fit-up over time and across vehicle make and model variations.